In FR-A-802,367, it is proposed to mount precious stones on a mounting by making notches or cuts in the stones, on each edge of the pavilion which constitutes its lower portion. It is stated that the disclosed cuts in the stones, in the form of grooves made by sawing, could be different.
Even if the teaching of this patent proves sufficient in the case of colored stones, it does not permit realizing a diamond mounting that is truly invisible. The cuts or notches, whatever may be their shape and their position on the edge, impart grey reflections to the polished table, which makes usage on diamonds of the mounting described in FR-A-802,327 absolutely impossible.